Feminización
by xp2011
Summary: Cuando un hombre feminizado es hallado, los detectives de la UVE quieren ayudarlo
1. Chapter 1

**La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales es una creación de Dick Wolf para la cadena estadounidense NBC. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor y este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Fic basado en una historia corta de tipo TG caption.**

_En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de índole sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la ciudad de Nueva York, los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón élite conocido como __**Unidad de Víctimas Especiales**__._

**Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**Febrero de 2009**

Fin y Munch estaban paseando en un parque local cuando oyeron una conversación de un grupo de niños.

Una mujer andando en 4 patas – dijo uno de los niños.

Debe estar loca – dijo una niña del grupo.

Hola, niños – dijo Fin mientras él y Munch se acercaban.

No pudimos evitar oír – dijo Munch – Nos gustaría saber de qué se trata.

No van a creer esto – dijo otro de los niños antes de contarle la historia a los detectives.

**XXXXXXXX**

Los detectives fueron a una casa situada en un elegante barrio de la ciudad.

Dios sabe qué secretos sucios hay aquí – dijo Munch mientras él y Fin se acercaban.

Entonces oyeron gritos de dolor procedentes del interior de la casa. Los detectives corrieron a la entrada.

Policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta – dijo Fin mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

¿Al estilo de Elliot? – dijo Munch.

Así parece – dijo Fin.

Los detectives derribaron la puerta y encontraron una mujer en ropa interior siendo golpeada por una mujer vestida de negro mediante un látigo.

Toma esto, perra – dijo la mujer golpeadora mientras le daba de latigazos.

Suelte ese látigo – dijo Fin a la mujer golpeadora mientras apuntaba su arma hacia ella.

¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo Munch a la mujer golpeada.

No me siento bien – respondió la mujer golpeada.

Fin, mira esto – dijo Munch al notar un plato de esos en que se pone la comida para perros. Ese plato estaba manchado de sangre.

No es de su incumbencia, oficiales – dijo la mujer golpeadora.

De hecho lo es – dijo Munch – Las víctimas de abuso son nuestra especialidad.

Camine – dijo Fin mientras se llevaba a la mujer golpeadora.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la sala de detectives, Cragen estaba pasando cuando Alex entró.

Capitán, ¿acaso oí bien? – dijo Alex - ¿Feminización forzada?

Increíble, ¿verdad? – dijo Cragen.

Vaya que lo es – dijo Alex - ¿Dónde está la víctima?

Olivia y Elliot la están entrevistando – dijo Cragen.

¿Tenemos un sospechoso? – preguntó Alex.

En custodia – respondió Cragen – Fin y Munch la están interrogando.

Una mujer, qué sorpresa – dijo Alex.

**XXXXXXXX**

En una sala de la estación, Olivia y Elliot estaban interrogando a la mujer golpeada, quien en realidad era un hombre llamado Andy.

A mi hermana mayor siempre le gustó dominarme, por la excitación que le causaba – dijo Andy con una voz femenina – Primero era un juego, cuando nuestros padres no estaban en casa.

¿Qué clase de juego? – preguntó Olivia.

Unos azotes, un bésame o lámeme los zapatos, cosas así – respondió Andy – Pero a medida que nos hicimos mayores, a ella le entró el morbo de convertirme en su perrita.

¿Su "perrita"? – dijo Elliot – no lo entiendo.

No le fue suficiente con ponerme correa y hacerme andar a 4 patas, sino que quería una verdadera perrita a su servicio – dijo Andy – Para ello hizo que me transformaran en mujer.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la sala de interrogatorios, la mujer golpeadora (llamada Julie) estaba conversando con Erik, su abogado. A las afueras de la sala de interrogatorios, Fin, Munch y el doctor Huang estaban mirando por el cristal espejado cuando Cragen y Alex aparecieron.

Creí que la estaban interrogando – dijo Cragen.

Así era hasta que apareció su abogado – dijo Fin.

Ella necesita un cambio de actitud – añadió Munch.

¿Qué significa? – preguntó Alex.

Ella tiene una actitud dominante – dijo Huang – No admite un no por respuesta.

**XXXXXXXX**

Más tarde, en la sala de detectives, los detectives estaban investigando cuando Cragen apareció.

Díganme qué tienen – dijo Cragen.

Andy fue sometido a una transformación total – dijo Olivia – Implantes mamarios, hormonas, depilación láser y pelo largo con coletas.

Más el adelgazamiento de la voz – añadió Elliot.

Investigamos la tarjeta de crédito de Julie y encontramos algo perturbador – dijo Fin.

¿Qué es? – dijo Cragen.

Realizó una compra en una tienda llamada Torquemada – dijo Munch – Queda en la 68.

¿Torquemada? ¿en serio? – dijo Elliot – Tengo entendido que allí venden artículos de tortura.

Esto se pone interesante – dijo Cragen – Elliot, Liv, hablen con la víctima a ver qué más les dice; Munch, Fin, vayan a esa tienda.

**Tienda Torquemada**

**Martes 10 de febrero**

Fin y Munch estaban en la tienda hablando con el propietario.

Sí, es ella – dijo el propietario al ver una foto de Julie que los detectives le estaban mostrando – Pidió un dispositivo especial de castración.

¿Qué dispositivo? – preguntó Fin.

Es el puritano 4000 – dijo el propietario mientras mostraba uno de esos dispositivos – Encierra los genitales del hombre bajo cierre electrónico. Solo se puede abrir mediante una llave especial. Y tiene un mecanismo en su interior que provoca la castración mediante unas cuchillas especiales ante cualquier intento de abrir el dispositivo con otra técnica o con otra llave que no fuera la original.

El propietario demostró el dispositivo a los detectives intentando abrirlo con un alambre. Al intentar abrirlo con el alambre, las cuchillas se activaron.

Eso debe doler – dijo Munch.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la casa de Andy, Olivia y Elliot estaban hablando con Andy.

No me siento cómodo aquí – dijo Andy – Especialmente con lo que Julie tiene previsto para mí.

¿Qué piensa hacer contigo? – dijo Elliot.

Mi hermana planea cortar mis cuerdas vocales y hacer mi castidad permanente – dijo Andy – Ayúdenme, por favor.

Te sacaremos de ésta, de verdad – dijo Olivia.

**XXXXXXXX**

Cuando Elliot y Olivia salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose a su auto…

Debería haber evidencia para encerrar a esa loca – dijo Elliot.

Comprendo que los hermanos se molesten entre sí – dijo Olivia – Pero esto es demasiado.

Bienvenida a mi mundo – dijo Elliot mientras sonaba su celular.

Stabler – dijo Elliot, contestando su celular – De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Olivia.

Era Warner – dijo Elliot – Tiene los resultados del plato para perros que Fin y Munch hallaron en la casa.

Y los detectives se subieron a su auto.


	2. Chapter 2

En el despacho de la médica forense…

Melinda, recibimos tu mensaje – dijo Olivia mientras ella y Elliot entraban - ¿Qué encontraste?

El plato que hallaron Fin y Munch estaba lleno de semen, mezclado con la saliva de la víctima – dijo Melinda.

Un momento, ¿dices que la víctima tenía que beber semen en ese plato? – preguntó Elliot.

Es probable – dijo Melinda.

Ahora recuerdo – dijo Olivia – Andy nos dijo que tenía que ver a Julie teniendo sexo con su novio y que luego tenía que beber el semen.

No quisiera pasar por eso – dijo Elliot - ¿Encontraste ADN en el semen?

No está en el sistema – dijo Melinda.

Que mal – dijo Elliot.

**XXXXXXXX**

En la sala de detectives, Munch y Fin hicieron una demostración del dispositivo, similar a la que vieron cuando estaban en la tienda.

Ojalá Kathy no experimente contigo, Elliot – dijo Olivia, refiriéndose a la esposa de Elliot.

Que Dios te escuche – dijo Elliot.

¿Algún plan, abogada? – dijo Cragen.

Iré por la orden de cateo – dijo Alex.

**Casa de Julie Robinson**

**Jueves 12 de febrero**

Elliot y Olivia estaban en casa de Julie y le mostraron la orden de cateo. Los detectives revisaron la casa y encontraron una llave de un dispositivo electrónico.

Me recuerda la llave del dispositivo de castración que trajeron Munch y Fin – dijo Elliot.

Dejen eso – dijo Julie – No les pertenece.

Te tengo noticias – dijo Olivia – Ahora es evidencia.

Julie Robinson, queda arrestada por abuso – dijo Elliot mientras se llevaba esposada a Julie – Tiene derecho a guardar silencio…

**XXXXXXXX**

En la sala de interrogación, Julie estaba con Erik, Alex, Fin y Munch. Alex le estaba mostrando a Julie la llave hallada por Elliot y Olivia en su casa.

Es un juego, por el amor de Dios – dijo Julie.

Un juego que lastimó a tu hermano – dijo Fin – No es divertido.

Supongo que aquí hay un trato – dijo Erik.

Sí, lo hay – dijo Alex – Que su cliente libere a Andy de ese dispositivo y a cambio la fiscalía no presentará cargos.

¿Qué pasa si digo que no? – dijo Julie.

Te llevarán a juicio, te tratarán como a una mujerzuela, te declararán culpable y te encerrarán – dijo Munch.

Trato hecho – dijo Julie.

**XXXXXXXX**

Y Andy fue liberado de ese dispositivo. Huang se dispuso a llevarlo a tratamiento para recuperar su masculinidad.

Para ser gay, eres bueno en masculinidad – dijo Munch.

Bueno, solo ayudo a una víctima – dijo Huang mientras se llevaba a Andy para su tratamiento.


End file.
